The Lost Hero
by Haven-The-Snow-White-Queen
Summary: It is June 4th. The year after the 2nd titan war. When Grover gets a strange package from Apollo. IT'S A READING THE BOOKS THING! Random characters will pop up and gods will have their moments of laughter. Rated t cause thalia was a tree! idk jus cuz!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, as you know, Son of Neptune came out recently. I got that book the day after and thought to myself 'Tacos.' And then it hit me. There are people who can't get the books yet that read my stories. The way I read the pjo series is through fanfiction. So I am going to do to of the "characters reading the stories" things. One is for The Lost Hero and the other being Son of Neptune. So let's get started.**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd PoV omniscient<strong>

It's exactly one summer after the second titan war. June 4th to be exact. It was a little quiet but normal. That is, up until Grover started shouting. He started screaming for Annabeth, Percy, Thalia (the hunters were visiting), Conner, Travis, and Katie to meet him by Zeus's fist.

"What is this all about, Grover? I was taking nap!" Nico complained.

"Lord Apollo sent me these books: The Lost Hero and Son of Neptune," Grover explained.

"Then let's read 'em," Percy said wearily. Grover opened the first book and a paper fell out that read 'Do not panic! -Hermes'. They were zapped to Olympus and stood in front of a very confused Zeus, Apollo, Hermes, Artemis, Athena, Poseidon, and Demeter.

Zeus quickly recovered and stood. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

"Books, apparently," Athena said, slightly sarcastic.

The demigods huddled up. "Grover why'd you poke me?" Nico asked, extremely irritated.

"There's a back to this note: 'Btw. We are Apollo and Hermes of... THE FUTURE!'," Grover explained.

"I think we have to read this with the gods to prevent something," Annabeth said. **(AN.****Of ****course ****that's ****ANNABETH'S ****line! ****:-)= )**

She then turned and explained everything to the gods.

Zeus considered. "Okay. I'll also call Hades and Aphrodite up here, for they will want to here this," he said. Within an instant, Hades and Aphrodite popped in, looking rather confused. After explaining everything to them (and the extra explaining for Aphrodite) [-AN. sorry! just had to add that!] , they read. And by they of course I mean Annabeth.

"**The ****Lost ****Hero. ****Jason ****I.**" Annabeth read.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review by clickin' that little box thingy that's somewhere in \ direction.**


	2. Chapter 2 Chapter 1 part 1

Hey! I'm updating!

* * *

><p><strong>Even before he got electrocuted, Jason was having a rotten day.<strong>

"Tough day then, huh?" Percy said sarcastically.

"No dip, Sherlock!" Thalia said slapping him up side the head.

Before a ginormous(-spelling?) argument could break out, Annabeth hastily continued.

**He woke in the back seat of a bus,**

Demeter and Aphrodite wrinkled their noses at the thought. Artemis rolled her eyes at them.

**not sure where he was, holding hands with a girl he didn't know. That wasn't necessarily the rotten part.**

Aphrodite giggled.

**The girl was cute,**

"Awww..." Aphrodite cooed.

**but he couldn't figure out who she was**

"Aw..." Aphrodite now said this time in a glum way.

**or what he was doing there.**

Confusion swept through the gods and demigods except for Aphrodite who was still sad about jason not knowing mystery girl.

**He sat up to think. A few dozen kids sprawled in the seats in front of him, listening to iPods, talking, or sleeping. They all looked around his age... fifteen? Sixteen? Okay, that was scary. He didn't know his own age.**

"Oh my gosh! That's terrible!" Travis mocked. In turn, Katie slapped him.

**The bus rumbled along a bumpy road. Out the windows, desert rolled by under a bright blue sky. Jason was pretty sure he didn't live in the desert.**

"Well there's a start!" Percy said trying to be hopeful.

**He tried to think back...**

Travis and Conner made fake thoughtful faces and fell over laughing earning an electric shock from Thalia.

**the last thing he remembered...**

"... I was at this party and- OW!" Travis screamed. Katie was chuckling at the pain she'd just caused him.

**The girl squeezed his hand. "Jason, you okay?"**

"Maybe," said Conner in a mocking voice earning a slap from Thalia.

**She wore faded jeans, hiking boots, and a fleece snowboarding jacket.**

"She sounds like a hunter," Artemis and Thalia said at the same time.

**Her chocolate drown hair was cut choppy and uneven, with thin strands braided down the sides.**

Aphrodite wrinkled her nose at that.

**She wore no make up**

Aphrodite then gasped.

**like she was trying not to draw attention to herself,**

"WHY?" Aphrodite screamed.

**but it didn't work.**

Aphrodite was now confused.

**She was seriously pretty.**

"HOW!" Aphrodite screamed yet again.

"APHRODITE JUST SHUT UP!" Athena and Artemis yelled.

"Thank you," Annabeth said and then continued on.

**her eyes seemed to change color like a kaleidoscope- brown, blue, and green.**

The gods and demigods got suspicious about this except for Aphrodite who was still freaking out.

**Jason let go of her hand. "Um, I don't-"**

Sympathetic looks ran all around.

Suddenly a loud bang came from the east hall. For the cloud of dust came three figures.

* * *

><p><strong>Who are the three mysterious people? Find out next chapter!<strong>

** CLIFFHANGER! Review and I'll update tomorrow!**

** 3 Haven-The-Snow-White-Queen!**


	3. Chapter 3 Chapter 1 part 2

Sorry I haven't updated, but I'm lazy!

* * *

><p><em>Suddenly a loud bang came from the east hall. From the cloud of dust came three figures.<em>

It was a girl and two boys. The girl had chocolate brown hair, the boy to her left had curly brown hair, and the boy to her right had short blonde hair. The girl suddenly spoke "Um… where are we?"

"You're on Olympus, it's 2005," Zeus replied.

They looked at each other and started whispering something about 'back in time'.

"Who are you?" Nico asked.

The girl replied, "I'm Piper, this is Leo and Jason," she said pointing to herself then the two boys next to her.

Shock rose through the gods and demigods.

"What year did you come from?" Athena asked.

"We came from 2011 at the end of July," Piper replied.

"The end of the summer we came from," Percy said.

"Who are you?" she asked Percy.

"I'm Percy Jackson son of Poseidon," he said.

They whispered to themselves again but nothing could be heard this time. When they were done, Annabeth explained what they were doing here.

"Well let's read then!" She said.

**In the front of the bus, a teacher shouted, "All right cupcakes,**

The Stolls, Hermes, Apollo, and Leo cracked up.

**listen up!" **

"I don't wanna!" Percy said. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

**The guy was obviously a coach.**

"Seriously! That's hilarious!" Travis said.

**His baseball cap was pulled low over his eyes hair, so you could just** **see his beady eyes.**

"Syter?" Hermes asked.

"Maybe..." Athena said.

"Hmm..." Apollo said.

**He had a wispy goatee**

"Definitely," Athena confirmed.

**and sour face, like he'd eaten something moldy.**

Percy laughed.

**His buff arms and chest pushed against a orange polo shirt. His nylon workout pants and Nikes were spotless white.**

Hermes was stunned and Artemis looked at him and muttered _slob_.

**A whistle hung from his neck and a megaphone was clipped to his belt. He would've been pretty scary if he hadn't been five feet zero.**

Every one laughed except for Nico who was the shortest.

**When he stood up in the aisle, one of the students called, "Stand up, Coach Hedge!"**

The Stolls, Apollo, Hermes, And Leo laughed.

"Gleeson Hedge!" Athena screamed.

"Seriously, Athena," Poseidon said, "That's all you notice. No sense of humor much?"

Athena casually strolled over to Poseidon's chair and slapped him upside the head.

"That was pretty funny though, Poseidon," Apollo chuckled.

Poseidon huffed while Athena smiled proudly.

**"I heard that!" The coach scanned the bus for the offender. Then his eyes fixed on Jason, and his scowl deepened.**

**A jolt went down down Jason's spine.**

"Something you want to tell us buddy?" Leo asked innocently.

"Shut up!" Jason said.

**He was sure the sure the coach knew he didn't belong there.**

"Oh, sorry," Leo said.

"It's okay man," Jason said chuckling now.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, This is long! :( I'll finnish it in a little. REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
